This grant is for the operation of a 12-bed general clinical research center. The principal areas of study are: 1. 24-hour blood hormone profiles in normal individuals and in breast cancer, prostate cancer, coronary heart disease, uremia and obesity. 2. Estradiol metabolism in diabetes mellitus and schizophrenia. 3. Experimental cancer chemotherapy. 4. Psychoendocrine correlations in anorexia nervosa and bulimia. 5. Neuroendocrine biorhythms. 6. Sleep-wake disorders, particularly the hypersomnia-sleep apnea syndrome. 7. Metabolism of bile acids in hyperlipidemias and in gastrointestinal cancer. 8. Pediatric endocrine and metabolic studies, particularly calcium metabolism and the vitamin D-endocrine system.